realization
by TheImpossibleGirlOswin
Summary: alek and chloe open their eyes and hearts and find out they love each other please review and read
1. Chapter 1

**In this story there's NO such thing as Brian rezza yay! Hope you enjoy this story of our chaleck ps it sucks they canceled the show and please review only positive comments please! ~love lizzie **Alek's pov

I love Chloe king I know it seems silly but I do me the Alek petrov loves Chloe king I know I shouldn't but I do and right now I shouldn't be running after her turning her and kissing her but I was and I kissed her in front of my "jocko" friends I didn't care if I became a "loser" either she was worth it even death

*A week before*

Alek's pov

I know what I'm hearing is not normal even for me but it's Chloe's iPod I promise I was hearing lightweight by demi lovato I like her she has a good voice but I won't admit it to anyone

I was browsing Chloe's stuff then I saw it a video I know it's bad to snoop I was taught better but it was so tempting so I played it, it was Chloe singing lightweight Amy must have recorded her when she didn't know I have to teacher her about focusing on her surroundings

I loved it she sound like demi and just as fierce as her I can't tell Chloe I saw it or that I have her iPod I kinda stole it hehehe I'm evil (I smirked) man I have a problem with smirking I need to fix that

I was starting to feel something in the pit of my stomach I was flourishing but that always happens when I mention Chloe how her hair blows in the wind and her curls bounce when she walks and her eyes shine with a passion that indescribable her eyes are so amusing I always thought my eyes were gorgeous but mine were nothing in comparison….what am I saying(oh yeah she's so beautiful) what who said that(oh right…me)I need some sleep I'm hallucinating now

Chloe pov

WHERE IN THE MAI IS MY IPOD!

I hope I didn't leave It in jazz's room cause there's that darn cocky hot British mai to snoop around it and go through it I still need to delete that video that Amy took I REALLY hope Alek hasn't got his filthy cb hands on it if he does I'm gonna kill him (or kiss him to death) who keeps saying the opposite of what I mean?(you do) shut up I'm going mad

So I call jazz …. She said she hasn't got it I lefted in oh no ….. alek's room (faint)

Alek's pov

Jasmine enters my room "Chloe's coming for her iPod and she was pretty mad good luck Alek" I just smirked I really need to stop doing that! …. Oh well but back to the story I hear footsteps out the hall way …well not exactly footsteps more like stomping and I can feel anger we all know who it is our beautiful uniter chloees hehehe coming to reclaim her iPod jazz runs to her room

I chuckle awaiting what revenge my angel brings…..yes I like Chloe she was my first one and my only one also because mai can only love one person and mine was Chloe I love her

Chloe slammed my door open and ran at me in inhuman speed and startled my waist o me did I mention we were on my bed this mad me smirk like I said I have a problem please make me stop then I flipped us over so I was on top of her she looked at me with shock and tried to get away from my hard grip then I leaned in and I touched her soft lips

**I'll try to update soon I'm sorry I'm so busy with school, grades, marching band, band, drama, reading, and football games e.t.c love yall give me more Ideas and POSITIVE REVIEWS ONLY! THANKS LOVE YOUR SHORTY LIZZIE**

**ME: ALEK WHY ARE YOU SO HOT BIG BRO? (BATTING MY EYELASHES SWEETLY)**

**ALEK: I DON'T KNOW WHY DO I LOVE YOOH BABY SISSY**

**ME:ALEK WHERE'S MY COOKIE?(IN A BABY VOICE)**

**ALEK:UMM I DON'T KNOW (MUNCH MUNCH)(SWALLOW)**

**ME: (FROWNING) YOU OWN ME A COOKIE ALEKSANDER**

**ALEK: SORRY SWEETHEART I'LL BAKE SOME BROWNIES HOW ABOUT IT?**

**ME: YAY CAN STEPHY COME OVER?**

**ALEK: YEAH IF SHE DOESN'T TRY KILLING ME**

**ME: I HAVE NO ATRORITY OVER OUR STEPHY BUT I'LL TRY (LOVE YOU STEPHY)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's pov

I couldn't believe he was kissing me I dreamed of this happening since I met him two years ago before we lost touch of each other … I don't know what happened we stopped talking and he tried out for basketball and became one of the people I hated the most a jock and now two years later we connect when I found out I was mai I could hide I was sad that he betrayed me but some part of me still loved him and I knew he did to I tried to hide my feelings after that and I started hanging out with Paul and Amy and I became the hot chick with crazy Amy and comic king Paul.

But something clicked when alek's lips touched mine but I couldn't believe I was kissing that womanizer the one who flirts with any girl that walks and if he wasn't mai probably would have sex with every girl he sees. I pushed him off and he landed on the floor his face on the floor of his own room yeah he was right when he says a lot of good things happen in his room…. At least for me it does.

"What in the world cloe?" I frowned "you gonna treat me like other girls Alek use me then dump me on the side of the curve and I won't let that happen to me so good luck and find another girl not me" I head out his door but then all of a sudden a bolder blocks me but it wasn't a rock it was alek's muscular chest who was just more than a minute ago I was against.

"Alek let me out" I could hear my voice crack and my breathing suddenly became faster and my heart was racing he was so close to me. "no tell you let me talk to you please" he said him eyes were pleading me but I couldn't stay I know he would temp me to stay and I would give in but I couldn't I just couldn't.

"No Alek we'll talk later its almost midnight my mom's gonna freak if I'm not home Alek" he looked down but nodded I felt my heart break a little I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left with a goodbye to jazz and valentina.

Alek's pov

I stood there in my room alone for at least half a hour or more and cried silently I could have cried as loud as I could because no one could have ever hear what happens in my room because it's sound proof.

All I ever wanted since I came here to San Francisco was Chloe René King the uniter but no one knew that until a few months ago and the whole mai community knows and the order and every male mai wanted her as their mate well at lest the single ones that are not that old around their 16-early 20's.

But I should have the advantage shouldn't I her protector but love makes you blind and the order would use that to harm me and Chloe

I'm also a important mai I'm next In line to be in control of the pride in London and I'm a prince and I hope Chloe could be my bride and help me rule the London pride and help me rule great Britain

But I know what happen just now won't help me at all my heart was breaking and I was turning ill the only cure is Chloe one minute we were snogging the next she pushes me away.

I don't care if she hates me I'm gonna try my best to make her happy and safe even if I die in the process

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and keep reading! I'll update as soon as I can**

**Alek: are me and Chloe going to kiss again please tell me yes!**

**Me: shut up please you've been asking me that for hours now be lucky I even wrote ya'll kiss okay**

**Stephy: wow I'm rubbing off on you**

**Alek: thanks a lot Stephanie**

**Stephy: you're welcome where are my Oreos?**

**Alek: ( burp) um right about now probably in my lower intestine or my tummy **

**Me: please don't kill him Stephy**

**Stephy: to late (grabs knife and throws it at Alek hitting the wall next to alek's head)**

**Me: oh lord (runs away to go under a bed)good luck Alek even being mai can't help you**


End file.
